Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${4x+2y = -2}$ ${x = -y-2}$
Explanation: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-y-2$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${4}{(-y-2)}{+ 2y = -2}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-4y-8 + 2y = -2$ $-2y-8 = -2$ $-2y-8{+8} = -2{+8}$ $-2y = 6$ $\dfrac{-2y}{{-2}} = \dfrac{6}{{-2}}$ ${y = -3}$ Now that you know ${y = -3}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -y-2}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -}{(-3)}{ - 2}$ $x = 3 - 2$ ${x = 1}$ You can also plug ${y = -3}$ into $\thinspace {4x+2y = -2}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${4x + 2}{(-3)}{= -2}$ ${x = 1}$